Tiredness and fatigue while driving are well-known problems which cause an untold number of traffic accidents, injuries, and even fatalities. Often, drivers will continue to drive despite a clear need for sleep. They may be close to their destination, loathe to lose time by stopping for a nap, or simply reckless. Whatever the reasons, sleepy driving is a known phenomenon which causes vast harm on the roadways.
Conventional alerting alarm systems help sleepy drivers remain alert and attentive, but often suffer shortcomings. Some conventional systems require a driver to constantly maintain a grip on the steering wheel to prevent activation of an alarm. This requirement, which never allows the driver to relax the driver's fingers, may cause discomfort for the driver as well as promoting carpal tunnel syndrome.
Other conventional systems emit a loud and/or shrill beeping noise at regular intervals, designed to keep the driver alert. However, drivers often become used to the metronomic beeping of the device at regular intervals, and this repeated, predictable beeping may become ineffective or even cause the driver to become more sleepy.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a solution to these and other related problems.